gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fire (Part 2)
Summary Continuation of The Fire. Plot ''-Gumball and the gang waste three hours in the food line, and by the time they finally get some food, it all ran out.-'' '''Gumball: '''The foods gone. We wasted 3 hours of our life - and the food's gone. '''Stace: '''Now Gumball, lets not get too carried-away here. ''-The doors are slammed into eah other, and everyone looks in the auditorium to find the shelter leader loking the door.-'' '''Shelter Leader: '''EVERYONE GET DOWN! THERE'S FIRE OUTSIDE THE BUILDING!!! ''-Everyone begins to hide under whatever they can find. Gumball and the gang hide under a table that had yet to be taken.-'' '''Stace: '''What's going to happen? Are we gonna be ok? '''Gumball: '''Just stick together like mom said. Everything will probably clear-up anyway. ''-The doors start becoming black as the fire treis to force it's way in. The shelter leader gets a fire extinguisher and yells for everybody to get behind him.-'' '''Stace: '''I think the fire's about to get in here. ''-The doors melt and fire rushes in. Everyone screams in terror as the shelter leader tries to guard the auditorium from the shelter. Unfortunetly the fire is too much for the shelter leader, but Gumball does not notice this as he was running for his life. gumball, Darwin, and Dan make it out along with everyone else.-'' '''Nicole: '''GUMBALL!!! Where are you?! '''Gumball: '''I'm right here! ''-Nicole finds Gumball and is glad to know that he, Darwin, and Dan are safe.-'' '''Darwin: '''I feel like something's missing. '''Dan: '''Oh no! '''Gumball: '''STACE!!! ''-The trio try to open the doors but they are metled shut. After failed attempts to open them Gumball tries to get help from someone-'' '''Gumball: '''Please can anyone help us? Our friend Stace is still inside! PLease somebody helps us! ''-Gumball begins crying as Darwin is trying to calm him down. They wait, hoping for any news from the outside world. Half an hour later, the back doors are reopened and two firefighters come out.-'' '''Firefighter 1: '''Everyone calm down! We have distinguished the flames and it is safe to enter the building. '''Gumball: '''What happened to our friend Stace?! '''Firefighter 2: '''We found two people still inside the auditorium at the time when the fire started. Shelter leader Harold Wash and 12-year-old Stace Stuffings were found in critical condition. They have been taken to the nearby hospital. Everyone calm down, we are moving you to Glenmore, where the fires have not spread to yet. Do not panic. ''-More firefighters come in and take everyone to shelter vehicles. Gumball, Darwin, and Dan, still wanting to know how Stace is doing, are forced into a vehicle.-'' '''Nicole: '''Gumball, I know how much this entire situation is bothering you, but we have to go. We can't wait for Stace to get better to come with us. That's just the way life is. '''Gumball: '''Well it's not fair! ''-The vehicles that house the homeless citizens of Elmore drive to Glenmore, where the events will only get worse.-'' Category:Part 2 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts